Titanus
by brosiscomplex
Summary: A funny version of Titanic.. Just read it! XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG, finally I start posting.. Hehe.. Sorry for the bad English.. It IS my very first fic. It's more like a roleplay though, but I hope you all don't mind..

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT! If I own it.. (drool)

--

Well, it's start in one peaceful day,,,

Regular: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Correction, not peaceful day...

Momo: We're gonna, gonna...  
Eiji: WE'RE GONNA PLAY TITANIC!?  
Ryuzaki: Actually, it's 'titanus'. Titanic is a romantic drama, and don't suit you at all...  
Regular: EXACTLY!!!!  
Ryuzaki: (move a step backward) And that's why I've change it into 'titanus'... (whisper) By some help from someone, of course..  
Momo: Aaaahhh... What is it for anyway???  
Ryuzaki: For the school festival. We want to make something different, don't we?  
Oishi: But we can make other things, sensei... Like...  
Inui: (open his notebook) Football club make a cafe bcoz 72 of them are good looking and girls will be coming if they become the servant, basketball club make a karaoke club bcoz 65 of them can play piano, guitar, keyboard and also drum, also, 15 of them have good voice, ping pong club will make a... blah blah blah... so the only thing we can do is play drama...  
Eiji: So you're behind this, Inui...  
Ryuzaki: (sweatdrop) Ok everyone, let's decide what character you're going to be.

-Result-

Ryoma --- Rose  
Momo --- Jack  
Kaidoh --- Carl  
Inui --- Narrator  
Taka --- Referee  
Eiji --- Informant  
Oishi --- Rose's mother  
Fuji --- Barbie girl  
Tezuka --- Mystery man  
Horio --- Seller (newspaper), party guest (girl)  
Katsuo --- Seller (fish), party guest (girl)  
Kachirou --- Seller (ice cream), party guest (girl)  
Arai --- Fabrizio  
Other members --- Guest, Jack & Carl's supporter

Ryuzaki: The festival is next month, so we don't have much time. Ganbatte, everyone! (left)  
Members: (read the script and sweatdrop)

--

Days past until the festival's finnaly came..

Ryuzaki: Ok, everyone. Now's the time... Just do your best, ok!?  
Members: Haik!!!

Many people come to see the drama. Even other schools like Hyoutei, Fudoumine, St. Rudolph, etc. Well, who doesn't wanna see seigaku players playing drama, and it's Titanic! oops, I mean, TITANUS... muwahahahaha...  
and the drama begin...

-Scene 1-  
Narrator: Good afternoon, everyone... Let us bring you back to Southampton, England, 10 April 1912. The harbour is very crowded that day, full with sellers and guests of TITANUS... Gossips said that TITANUS can't sink, can't be broke, even by bomb, also can't be attacked by tetanus disease. (A/N: of course, it IS TITANUS...) Now we'll see a funny love story between Jack Bozzen and Rose Duit Plus Cutter...

(seller and guests come to the stage)

Seller (fish): Fresh fishes!!! They're the best quality! 10 fishes only costs 100 yen!!!  
Seller (ice cream): Ice cream! Ice cream! Cheap and delicious!!! Buy 1 get 1 free! Buy get all of 'em!!!  
Seller (newspaper): Newspaper! Magazines! Big news! Kikumaru Eiji from Seishun Gakuen always eat toothpaste before he sleep!!!

-Backstage-  
Eiji: Hey! That's not true!!!  
Fuji: Eiji, it's on the script...

(Rose and her mother, Miss Cutter, come to the stage, carrying suitcases. miss Cutter got her fan and start fan herself)

Miss. Cutter: Rose... Where's the ship? I'm really tired, and it's hot overhere... (speak in flirtatious style)  
Rose: Mother, it's right over there...  
Miss. Cutter: Oooo, so that's the ship... Ok then, let's wait over here...

--Mind--  
Oishi: This is really embarassing... (cry a little)  
Ryoma: Why do I have to do this in the first place!?

(Jack and Fabrizio come to the stage, carrying suitcases)

Jack: Fabrizio, hurry up or we gonna be late!  
Fabrizio: Yea, and you're the one who forgot where did you put the tickets...  
Jack: (a bit sweatdrop) Oh, come on... I'm not perfect, you know... Just hurry!!! (dragging Fabrizio)

--Mind--  
Arai: Ouch! That hurts! Can we just end this quickly?  
Momo: Just end this quickly then I wanna go to football club's cafe and eat!

'TENG...TENG...TENG...TENG...'  
Informant: Nanjaro Hoi Hoi!!!  
(everyone sweatdrop then continue their activities)  
Miss. Cutter: Everyone, quiet please...  
(still noisy)  
Miss. Cutter: Everyone...  
(still noisy)  
Miss. Cutter: SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!!!!!  
(quiet...)  
Miss. Cutter: That's better...  
Informant: Hoi! Hoi! Everyone, Titanus' gate... (stop for a while) Can't be open!  
(everyone sweatdrop)  
Informant: So for the guests, you gotta go in from the window! Ganbatte, nyaa!!  
'TENG...TENG...TENG...TENG...'

Miss Cutter: (shocked) We gotta go in from the window? We're the first class guests!!!  
Rose: Whatever... Just help me, mom. (already prepared to go in from the window)  
(Rose reach the window and go in, then she take the suitcases and help her mother)  
Rose: Mother, you sure are heavy...  
Miss Cutter: Hey, that's rude! (slipped) KYAAAA!!! Don't lose my hand, Rose! I don't wanna fall! (cry a bit)  
Rose: Just talking is easy, you're heavy, you know...  
Miss. Cutter: What did you say!?  
Rose: Nothing!!!

Narrator: At last, Rose and Miss. Cutter can go into the ship safely... How about Jack and Fabrizio? They've go in before Rose and Miss. Cutter... They ARE guys... (A/N: I mean, they can go in easily coz they're guys )

-Backstage-  
Oishi, Ryoma: You mean we're not guys, huh?  
Eiji: Calm down, Oishi, ochibi...  
Tezuka: Be quiet or you're going to run 10 laps tomorrow...  
Oishi, Ryoma: (sweatdrop) (whisper) What happen to him?

--

-Scene 2-

Narrator: Now, let us move into the ship... Although the guests are happy, there's something we don't know about Rose. (low his voice) And I'll data... (write...write...write...) Among the other happy guests, she feel lonely. Because, her fiancee is not the one she love... (low his voice again) I'll data... Ah, almost forgot about Miss. Cutter's weight...

-Backstage-  
Oishi: Hey, Inui! I hear that!!!  
Other members: (laugh silently)

Narrator: There, I'm done... Because she's so sad, she's trying to kill herself...

Rose: Oh, God... Why, why does the world have to be so cruel???  
Girl: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Maybe we should see the audience for a while...

Tomoka: Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Ryoma-sama, sooo cute...  
Sakuno: Tomo-chan... (closing tomoka's mouth with her hand and trying to make her calm down)

Ok... Back to the stage...

Rose: If I have to marry that man, then I'll just die instead! (kneel down, close her face, pretend to cry)

-Mind-  
Ryoma: This is sucks...

(other guests see her and pretending to be sad too, even cry)

Miss. Cutter: (suddenly come) Hey, why are you crying? Here, take some tissues...  
Rose: Thanks mom...

(suddenly, other guests come and take the tissues until there's no tissues left)

Miss. Cutter: Oops, there's no tissues left... I'll take some more... (smile flirtatious)

-Mind-  
Oishi: This is stupid!!! (cry)

Rose: ...Why????????? Huhuhuhuhu... I just wanna kill myself... Huhuhuhuhuhu...  
(pretending to cry again, also the guests)  
Rose: But, how??? (innocent face)  
(the guests fall down, GUBRAK!!! then left Rose alone)

Let's look for Inui for a while...

Inui: Wow, I don't know Echizen is such a good actor... I'll data... (write...write...write...)  
Ok... Back to the stage...

Rose: Hmm, let me see what's inside my bag... (take a gun) This should do it... Goodbye cruel world, I'm sorry, mother... (shoot herself but nothing happen) Hey, what the... It's empty! (throw the gun and it hit a guest, so he (pretending to be) faint)

Rose: Let me see again... (take a knife) Now this one will do... (try to slice her hand but nothing happen) Hey, this isn't real knife, it's my little brother's toy! (throw the knife and it hit a little boy ( I mean, a freshmen) and he (pretending to be) cry)

Let's see what inui's doing...

Inui: So he got a little brother... I'll data... (write...write...write...)

Back to the stage...

Rose: Aahhh, is it that hard to just kill yourself? (look to the sea) I'll just jump to the sea instead then... (prepare to jump)  
(Jack come to the stage and see Rose)  
Jack: Hey, miss! Stop! Don't jump!  
Rose: It's none of your business!  
Jack: Come on, miss! Think about it once again... If I were you, I'll just go to the restaurant and eat!!!  
Rose: (blinked) Hey, you're right... (A/N: What the!?) Thanks for rescuing me from my thought of dying... (put her sweetest smile on her face)  
Girl: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!

Let's see the audience, again...

Tomoka: Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Ryoma-sama, kawa-  
Sakuno: Tomo-chan... (closing tomoka's mouth with her hand and drag her out of the room)

Back to the stage...

-Mind-  
Momo: I don't know Echizen has a really sweet smile...  
Ryoma: This is sucks, really sucks...  
Inui (?): Gotta find my camera...

Rose: I'm Rose Duit Plus Cutter, and you are...  
Jack: Jack, Jack Bozzen...  
Rose: Well, Mr. Jack...  
Jack: Just call me Jack...  
Rose: Ok, so Jack... I want to invite you to our party tonight...  
Jack: But I'm not in excecutive class like you...  
Rose: Please? (puppy dog eyes)

-Mind-  
Momo: Wow, if Echizen is a girl I will be in love with her!  
Inui (?): Camera... Where's my camera...

Jack: Well, alright then, but I don't have anything to wear...  
Rose: It's ok, my aunty will lend you...  
Jack: Alright, thanks for the invitation. See you... (bow and left)

-Backstage-  
Momo: Hey Echizen, I don't know you can be so cute...  
Eiji: Really? We're preparing for the costumes, so we didn't see you, nya..  
Ryoma: ... (a bit blushed)

--

-Scene 3-

Narrator: That night, Jack come to the party and noone know that he's not an excecutive guests. Then, he meet Rose...

Rose: Hi, Jack! Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends...  
(they turn their head and Miss. Cutter suddenly appeared)  
Rose: M... Mother...  
Miss. Cutter: Rose? It's you! Hey, why does the hall seem to be so dark?  
Rose: Mom, you're wearing your sunglasses...  
Miss. Cutter: (take off the sunglasess) Hey, you're right... So, who is he?  
Rose: He's one of my friends. His name is...  
Jack: Jack, Jack Bozzen. Nice to meet you, madam...  
Miss. Cutter: nice to meet you, Jack. Enjoy the party! (leave Jack and Rose alone)

-Backstage-  
Oishi: It's embarassing! (blushed)  
Eiji: Nee, cheer up Oishi!!!  
Taka: Yea, I think fuji and buchou's character will be more embarassing...  
Fuji, Tezuka: ...

Back to the stage...

Rose: Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends...  
(Barbie Girl come in, and... there's barbie girl music!?)  
Rose: Jack, this is Barbie Girl.  
(Barbie Girl and Jack shake hands, then barbie girl wink a few times)  
Jack: Miss? I think you have something in your eyes...  
Barbie Girl: No, it's just... If other girls can wink 3 times, I can wink 10 times... (wink again and laugh flirtatiously)  
Jack: (sweatdrop)  
Rose: Come on Jack, I'll introduce you to someone else. (dragging Jack)  
Barbie Girl: (wink...)  
Jack: (sweatdrop)

-Mind-  
Ryoma, Momo: Is that really Fuji-senpai!?

Let's see inui...  
Inui: So Fuji can be that flirtatious... I'll data... (write...write...write...) And I need a few pictures, glad I've found my camera... (taking pictures)

Ummm, back to the stage...

Rose: Jack, this is Mystery man...  
(pantomime... and there's mission impossible song...)  
(Mystery man pointing a gun at Jack and Jack give him his wallet. It appear that he's only joking and give back the wallet. Then, Jack borrow the gun and suddenly, he point it at mystery man. Mystery Man give him his wallet and Jack put the wallet in his pocket, return the gun and walk away with Rose. Mystery Man don't understand it at first but when he realize, he become mad and shoot Jack with that gun toy. But it miss Jack and hit other guest instead) (A/N: poor him -.-;;)

Let's see Inui again...  
Inui: Tezuka isn't good at shooting, and sometimes can be a bit stupid... I'll data... (write...write...write...)

-Backstage-  
Tezuka: Tomorrow, he have to run 50 laps...  
Fuji: Hey, Tezuka, nice act.  
Tezuka: Thanks. You too, fuji...  
Fuji: sankyuu...  
Eiji: (low his voice and talk to taka and kaidoh) (A/N: almost forget about kaidoh -.-;;) If I were those two, I'll be so embarassed...  
Taka: Yea...  
Kaidoh: Fshhh...

Narrator: After the party's over, Jack go back to his room and sleep bcoz he will meet Rose tomorrow... (low his voice) And that means... I'll data... (write...write...write...)

-Mind-  
Ryoma, Momo: I've got bad feelings about that...

--

-Scene 4-

Narrator: Time goes by, their relationship become closer. One day, Rose ask Jack to paint her...

(Jack take a canvas and start painting. After it's done, Jack show his painting, And it's,,, it's,,, A MONKEY!!! Rose become mad and take another canvas. She start painting Jack. After it's done, she show her painting, and it's,,, it's,,, A CROCODILE!?)

-Mind-  
Momo: Hey! Echizen's painting is better than mine!!!  
Ryoma: Hmph... Mada mada dane...

Rose: You, you wicked guy!!! Do you think you can humiliate me like this? You're wrong then!  
(PLAK!!! Rose slapping Jack's cheek)

-Mind-  
Ryoma: Cool! I can slap Momo-senpai!  
Momo: Ouch! that really hurt! I'll get Echizen for this!

Jack: Hey! You're humiliating me too, you know! I'm popular, and many women want to be my girlfriend!!! You're not the only woman around here, no you're not!!! I can find another women better than you easily! Cause I'm cool!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
All party guests (girls) (A/N: I mean, horio, katsuo and kachirou): Haaaa... (act like they're melting)

-Mind-  
horio, katsuo, kachirou: Why do we have to do this!? (cry)  
Inui: So Momo is pretty popular, but he's a lousy guy... I'll data... (write...write...write...)

Back to stage...

Jack: HAHAHAHAHAHOEKHOEKHOEKHOEK... (coughing because he's too energetic)  
Rose: Hmph... Baka... (left)

-Backstage-  
Momo!aHOEKHOEKHOEKterHOEKHOEKHOEK...  
Horio: Here, Momochan-senpai! (still in girl costume)  
Momo: Drink ahh, that's better... Nee, you look pretty cute... (grin)  
Horio: Momochan-senpai!!! (a bit annoyed)  
Momo: Hahahaha, just joking... (turn his head to ryoma) Hey, Echizen...  
Ryoma: Hm? What?  
Momo: You slapped me really hard, you know...  
Ryoma: Hmmm, so??  
Momo: Hey, what reaction is that???  
Kaidoh: Shut up, baka...  
Momo: So you wanna fight, mamushi!?  
Kaidoh: Fshhh...  
Tezuka: You two,,,  
(turn their head to Tezuka)  
Tezuka: Stop it or you have to run 20 laps tomorrow...  
Momo, Kaidoh: (sweatdrop and keep quiet) (A/N: don't wanna run laps p)

--

-Scene 5-

Narrator: It's really confusing... A relationship can be broken bcoz of a joke... But after Jack musing, he realize, it was his fault. So he decided to meet Rose and ask her if she will forgive him... After he looking everywhere, he find Rose on the ship's bridge...

Jack: Rose...  
Rose: So what are you doing here anyway?  
Jack: I, I wanna say, sorry... I know, I've gone too far before. I won't repeat it, I promise...  
Rose: No! Go away!  
Jack: Please!!! (puppy dog eyes)  
Rose: ...

-Mind-  
Momo: I'm begging echizen!? This is so embarrasing!!!  
Ryoma: Wow, Momo-senpai begging to me... Cool...

Jack: Please?  
Rose: Hmph... Alright...  
Jack: Yay!!! Thanks, Rose! (hug her, and when they realize, momo loose her and they blush) Umm, sorry...  
Rose: ... (still blushing)

-Mind-  
Ryoma, Momo: This is stupid!!!  
Inui (?): Gotta take a picture... (jepret...jepret...)

Jack: Umm, hey, you feel like flying?  
Rose: Flying?  
Jack: Yup! Come here!  
(A/N: everyone have seen titanic right? So you must've know about this part. Just change the characters into Momo and Ryoma )

Jack: Hey, do you still wanna stay?  
Rose: Yeah...  
Jack: Well, ok then.  
Rose: What's the matter?  
Jack: Nothing (KRUYUK) at all..  
Rose: (blink her eyes) (laugh a bit) So you're hungry? I'm a bit hungry too... Why don't we search for some food?  
Jack: Ok then! (go away with Rose)

Let's see Inui for a while...  
Inui: Hmmm, they're getting along pretty great... Maybe I should spread gossips about this... (evil grin)

Narrator: So, they searching for food... But their happiness won't last long, cause Carl, Rose's fiancee see them. Carl is really mad and approach them... So what will happen next???

-Mind-  
Inui: Actually, it will last in 6 minutes 27 seconds of arguing, 14 minutes and 53 seconds of fighting and 3 minutes and 18 seconds time out... (reading his 'precious' notebook)

(A/N: I said the book is precious!? YUCK!!!)

--

-Scene 6-

(Carl approach Rose and Jack)

Carl: Hey, baka! So, you dare to snatch away my fiancee, fshhhh...  
Jack: She didn't like you! And beside, a viper like you didn't suit a princess...

-Mind-  
Ryoma: He call me a princess? YUCK!!!  
Momo: YUCK!!!! And I don't believe I call Echizen a princess!!

Carl: (mad) So you wanna fight , fshhh!?  
Jack: Yea, and you'll be the loser...  
Carl: What did you say, baka???  
Jack: What did you say, mamushi???  
Carl, Jack: Grrrrrr...  
Referee: (suddenly appear) Let the fight begin! The winner will win Miss Rose Duit Plus Cutter!  
Rose: Hey, wait! I'm not a trophy!  
Jack: Just stay quiet, Rose! This is our business!  
Rose: This is my business too, cause the winner will get me!  
Carl: Just be quiet... Unloyal fiancee... Fsshhh...  
Rose: Hey! That's not nice! I'm a...  
Carl, Jack: SHUT UP!!!  
Rose: Hiks...Hiks... Why are you shouting at me? Meany... Hiks...Hiks..

-Mind-  
Ryoma: Why do I ahve to sry anyway!?  
Momo:Wow, can't see this everyday..  
Kaidoh: ... Fsshhh...

(Jack and Carl prepare for the fight and didn't care about Rose)  
Referee: Round 1!  
(TENG!)  
Carl: I'm gonna win this fight! Fsshhh...  
Jack: Che, you're the one that will be lose!  
(they're (pretending to be) fighting for a while until...)  
Jack: Hey, wait, stop!  
Carl: Fshhh?  
Jack: Wait, I wanna drink...  
Carl: Hey! The referee haven't say time...  
Referee: Time out!  
Carl: Out...  
Jack: Yes, he did. Now let me rest for a while...  
(they rest for a while)

Referee: Time's over... I have to ring the bell...(walk towards the bell and find a RACKET?) Hm? A racket? (pick it)

(TENG!TENG!TENG!TENG!TENG!)

Referee: DORYAAAAA... YEA, BABY!!! IT'S TIME FOR ROUND 2!!!! BURNING!!!!!!!!!!  
All: (sweatdrop)

-Backstage-  
Members: (glance at Fuji)  
Fuji: (smile)

(slow motion, (and just pretending) Jack give Carl a punch on the cheek. Then Carl give Jack a kick on the stomach. Carl suddenly take a knife from his pocket. And when he wanna stick Jack, in the same time, suddenly Miss. Cutter (who pop out from nowhere) separate (roughly) those two(end of slow motion))

Miss. Cutter: Eh, eh... So your the one taking the kitchen knife... That's why I don't find anywhere!!! It's really embarassing! A first class guests got to borrow a knife to a second class guests? You really embarrasing me! This is your punishment! (pull Jack and Carl's ears)  
Carl, Jack: Ouch! Ouch! We're really sorry! We won't do it again! We promise! Ouch!

-Mind-  
Momo, Kaidoh: Ouch! That really hurts!  
Oishi: Sorry, Momo, Kaidoh...  
Ryoma: I... wanna... laugh...  
Inui (?): Gotta take the picture... (take picture)

Miss. Cutter: (release them) So who's the one start this fight!?  
Carl, Jack (together): That baka!!!/That viper!!!  
Carl, Jack: Grrrrr...  
Miss. Cutter: Hee... So you still want to fight huh? You want your ear to be pulled again?  
Carl, Jack: NO MISS! WE'RE SORRY!!!  
Miss. Cutter: Ok, so who's the one start this fight? If noone say the truth... (prepare to pull their ears)  
Jack: I start it!  
Carl: No! I start it, fshhh!!!  
Miss. Cutter: BE QUIET! Ok, just forget it! Now, I want you two to make up. Shake hands!  
Carl,Jack: (didn't do anything)  
Miss. Cutter: Shake... hands... (evil glare)  
Carl, Jack: (shiver) (shake hands)

-Mind-  
Momo, Kaidoh, Ryoma: I'm scared...  
Inui (?): So Oishi got that kind of face...(take a picture) I'll data... (write...write...write...)

Miss. Cutter: Ok , now hug each other!!!  
Carl, Jack: (didn't do anything)  
Miss. Cutter: HUG! (evil glare)  
Carl, Jack: (still didn't do anything)  
Miss. Cutter: HUG EACH OTHER, YOU FOOLS!!!! (EVIL glare)  
Carl, Jack: (hug)

-Mind-  
Momo, Kaidoh: Why do I have to do this? But he's scary... (sweatdrop)  
Ryoma: He's scarier than my mom... (sweatdrop)  
Inui (?): Almost forgot about his temper... I'll data... (write...write...write...)

(ring! ring! ring!)  
Rose: Ah, my cellphone... Hello?  
Barbie Girl: Hello? Rose? Hey, I've met some hot guys in the cafe on the first floor... Wanna join us?  
Rose: Sure! I'll see you there! Bye!!  
Barbie Girl: Bye! Muach!!

-Mind-  
All except Fuji: Muach??? (sweatdrop)  
Fuji: (smile sheepishly)  
Inui: So Fuji is more flirtatious than I though... I'll data... (write...write...write...)

Rose: I got to go then... Bye! (leave them with an 'I don't care' face)  
Carl, Jack: Wait! ROSEEE!!!!

Narrator: So in the end, Rose didn't choose both of them... (low his voice) So ryoma's a playboy, or should I say a playgirl? Ah, I'll just data... (write...write...write...)

-Backstage-  
Ryoma: I heard that...  
All except Ryoma and Inui: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... A playgirl! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

Narrator: Ok, I'm done... Thanks for watching our drama. We hope you enjoy it...

-Mind-  
Inui: I really enjoy it, cause I got new data and pictures! (evil grin)

--

A/N: How was it? Don't tell me, it's bad, especially the grammar.. XO Well, it IS my first time.. So anyway, review!!

P.S. I think I'm going to add an Omake in the end..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the Omake!!!!! XD It's about myself, as the writer of the script X3

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not the owner of PoT, ok? Get it? If you don't then.. I don't care lah.. :p

--

Ok, the end of the drama... What happen next???

Tomoka: Ryoma-sama!!!! (pop out suddenly) Ryoma-sama, you're such a great actor!!!  
Sakuno: To,,, Tomo-chan... Not so loud, or the others will find out how to get in here...  
Tomoka: (still didn't low her voice)  
Sakuno: (sigh)  
Momo: Nee, Ryuzaki. How do you make her stop shouting before?  
Sakuno: Oh, I just drag her out. (smile)  
Eiji: Eeeh, so that's why... (hug momo)  
Momo: Eiji-senpai! Stop hugging me!  
Eiji: Eeehhh, so you want Echizen to hug you then? (smirk)  
(all except Momo and Ryoma break to laughter)  
Momo, Ryoma: (a bit blushed and annoyed) Eiji-senpai!!!  
Girl: Well, well... It's pretty noisy around here, isn't it...  
(the members try to find where the sound come from and see a girl)  
Girl: Hiya, all! Great act! It's really funny...And a huge success!  
(all still in shocked)  
Caroline: Ummm, everyone? Helloo?? Still alive??  
All: Why, how, who are you anyway!?  
Girl: Firstly, let me introduce myself. I'm Caroline, and I'm the one who made the script.  
All: (blink)  
Caroline: Second, since I'm the one who made it, I got permission from Ryuzaki-san to watch the drama too, and meet you guys. (grin)  
Tezuka: Wait, do you mean...  
Eiji: we have to do all of this because of you!?  
Caroline: (smile and nodding her head with innocent face)  
All: (mad)  
Caroline: (shiver) Hey, hey, I'm just kidding!! At first, I even didn't think that Ryuzaki-san will agree with my script..  
Tezuka: 10 laps, now!  
Caroline: But,,,,  
Tezuka: NOW!!!  
Caroline: (scared then hurrily run laps)

Well, the next day...

Regulars: (looks really sleepy) (sigh)  
(Caroline come)  
Caroline: Good morning!!!  
Regulars: (deathly glare)  
Caroline: (move some steps backwards) W-What!?  
Fuji: We've got phone call and messages all night, so we can't sleep... (yawn) (A/N: Fuji is yawning? It's really rare! XD)  
(ring...ring...)  
Momo: Aaahhh, one more phone call... Hello...  
Sengoku: Hello, Jack-kun. Sengoku here!  
Momo: Stop that, Sengoku!!!  
Sengoku: Hahahahaha, just joking. Can't you take a joke?  
Momo: No, coause I'm in a bad mood right now...  
Sengoku: Ok, ok... I wanna ask you something. I heard your school is selling the CD...  
Regulars: CD?  
Sengoku: Yup! About the drama! And I heard they sell some photos too...  
Regulars: WHAT!?  
Caroline: Guys... I think he's the one... (point toward Inui who's selling CDs and photos)  
Sengoku: So it's true? Lucky!! Wow, I gotta go there and buy it! Nee, Momoshiro-kun... Momoshiro-...  
(click)  
Regulars: (walking towards Inui angrily) I...N...U...I...  
Inui: (turn to the regulars) Uh, oh... (a bit sweatdrop)

(...censored...censored...censored...censored...censored...)

Caroline: (sweatdrop) So that's it. Gotta go now, or Inui will die in 5 minutes.. Bye!!

--

A/N: What do you think?? Review please!! XD


End file.
